


Bundle Of Joy-nt

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Reader, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, I probably forgot to add a few more characters as tags but meh, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Slow To Update, i'll add more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "wait, wait, wait, what i'm not understanding is the fact you kept a living, breathing thing locked up in this lab?" Sans could already feel the anxiety and guilt dripping off of Alphys."W-well, not exactly b-breathing...?"" w h a t . "
Relationships: Papyrus (Underfell) & Reader, Papyrus (Underswap) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Underfell) & Reader, Sans (Underswap) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. New Beginnings

_"Y-you don't h-have to go t-t-through with this, the risks that c-could lead to a d-dangerous situation are t-too high!"_

_"...."_

_"I-I know, but s-still...to think you had THIS m-much determination..n-nevermind, a-are you r-r-ready?"_

"..." 

_"H-here goes nothing-"_

* * *

He knew something felt wrong from the moment he stepped into the laboratory, his 'eyes' flickered around every nook and cranny to find the source of his discomfort. The faint aroma of ramen noodles and fresh paper distracted him from the strange flow of magic he felt crawling up his spine. More or so, the magic he felt wasn't familiar, he could sense Alphys and two other beings. One of them being Undyne. 

Speaking of the walking fish stick, she stood arms crossed next to a door with a scowl. 

"-and recently, everything's b-been running s-smoothly, n-n-no problems at all really! but..." Alphys paused, her eyes shifting from the ground to meet the ex-captain's gaze. Sans also stopped beside the short, yellow monster, his usual grin stretched as he tilted his skull to the strange exchange between the girls. Alphys glanced over to the skeleton and fumbled with her glasses as she narrowed her eyes.

"There have been _accidents_ w-hich h-have lead t-to me asking f-for your assistance," Alphys approached on the far end of the lab, the female scientist occasionally tripped and muttered under her breath as she approached the door. Undyne tensed and pushed herself away from the wall and stood beside Sans. 

"you're not makin' much sense here, al, what accidents? you didn't attempt to make a living mew mew kis-" 

"N-not at all! That was two y-years ago, Sans!' Alphys sputtered to her defense, quickly silencing the bag of bones with a glare. 

"What Al is trying to say is that her most recent project has gone totally hay wire, the lil' shit almost slugged me good, but I managed to haul ass, then get me and Al out of there in time," Undyne exclaimed as she huffed. 

Sans knew the most recent project was a continuation of human and monster souls, the reason behind the project as well as the project itself has been kept secret from everyone except Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys. So, it was understandably shocking to know that the strange source of magic Sans was sensing was indeed alive. A person or thing for that matter. His sockets went empty for a split second before he sighed.

"you want me to catch this project of yours, that's all?" Sans asked with a raised brow. 

"Y-yes, exactly!" Alphys answered as she held the door knob tightly. 

"wait, wait, wait, what i'm not understanding is the fact you kept a living, _breathing_ thing locked up in this lab?" Sans could already feel the anxiety and guilt dripping off of Alphys. 

"W-well, not exactly _b-breathing_...?" 

" **w h a t**."

"Ugh, look! Shut up and help us capture this thing and we can chit chat about this later!" Undyne snapped as she held onto Sans's shoulders roughly and pushed him into the dark room. 

Sans could hear the panicked mummers and shouts coming from the other side of the door. Sans found his footing after being shoved inside a barely lit room, he begrudgingly started decided to look around for this 'project.' The skeleton stepped on a few sheets of paper, and on them he could barely make out the bold letters amongst the dark. Still, he moved on further into the room before coming to a complete stop after stepping on something yet again. At first, Sans suspected it to be another pile of paper, but after looking at the shattered cylinder on the table to his right, he thought differently and carefully stepped over the pile of broken glass. 

The broken cylinder had a label on the bottom, 'A.H.S.3.' as well as other tubes sticking on it's sides. A slight gooey substance found it's way to his fingertips after he inspected the cylinder for more clues. Eventually, Sans stepped away and turned around just in time for a shape to come whizzing straight by him, the quick movement made Sans flinch. The second time it happened, he managed to dodge it, his left eye blazing a bright, cyan light as he prepared for another attack.

It was completely silent for a few seconds, then he whipped around and held his hand out to finally put an end to this, but what he caught in his magic made him sick to his nonsexist stomach. 


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha sans go brr

It was dark. yet darker.

The weak glow of the soul floating in front of him pulsed and withered in his constricting grasp, which provided little to no source of light despite the various buttons and switches blinking in the distance.

Sans could feel his rib cage rattle softly, sweat began to form on his forehead as the blue eyeball in his socket diminished into dark nothingness. Before he realized it, thoughts began to invade the empty space in his skull, so much that every thought lead to more questions. Each question lead to more doubts as Sans drew further and further away from a conclusion. 

The tiny soul surrounded by a mist of blue magic pulsed irregularly.

Sometimes the pulses were quick, frantic, then it'd slow down to a more sluggish pace. It seemed to be growing slowly, inch by inch, and before Sans could stop it his magic was sucked into the soul.

In a fit of panic, Sans released the soul from his magic and watched as the milky-white soul morphed into a pale blue. 

The soul floated in the air for a split second.

Out of nowhere, Undyne brushed past Sans and caught the soul swiftly into a glass container. The fish monster yelled in delight at her successful accomplishment. 

"HA! Finally caught the lil'shit, thank goodness I came in when I did Sans-" Undyne paused, her eye narrowed at the distraught and sweaty appearance of the stout skeleton. 

"Uh, you okay dude?" 

"..." 

"O-oh no! Did s-something happen?" Alphys squeaked as she scuttled into the room, she glanced at Sans worriedly as she wrung her fingers. "I-I knew c-calling him here was a b-bad idea!" 

"Aw, come on, Al, it's-" 

" a l p h y s , " 

Both female monsters jumped at the tone Sans used.

Well, Undyne didn't have much of a reaction compared to her girlfriend who looked a white as a ghost. 

Sans stood there with a wide grin, his posture rigid and his figure looked bigger and less friendlier than before. After Alphys snapped out of her terrified trance, she quickly adjusted her glasses and ushered Undyne and the soul away. 

"I t-think it'd be b-b-est to e-explain now.." Alphys gulped down the ball of saliva stuck in her throat, she turned around quickly and rush over to the other side of the lab. 

Sans followed after the shorter monster, his eye sockets were empty and cold. 

As Alphys entered the room, she pressed a button and the lights turned on revealing a small office-like area. It was 'L' shaped. At the end of the room was a desk tucked in a corner facing another wall. A window sat on the left wall of the desk, sunlight streamed into the room but didn't illuminate anything. The desk itself had papers scattered across the top, a pencil sharpener, and a computer. 

''W-where to begin, um, let's s-see," Alphys approached the desk and shuffled through the papers, picking and searching through the piles to find what she needed. During this time, Sans had relaxed to a more 'approachable' expression but still kept his guard up. 

"H-here, take a look, b-but before you do, it's really not as bad as it looks-"

"al' if you saw what i saw, then you'd understand it's as bad as it looks," Sans retorted with a scoff, he took the papers from Alphys and his expression grew darker as he continued to read the contents of the sheet. Alphys noticed his reaction and was quick to begin her explanation. 

"This project h-has been under development for a few months ago, Frisk was the one who came to me with this idea of an artificial soul-" 

"frisk?"

"-Y-yes, you see this soul was made with the idea of Flowey in mind, w-we wanted to see if it was possible t-to bring Asriel's body back with this soul made with a little bit of DETERMINATION, some other stuff, and magic," Alphys paused to gauge at Sans as if to prepare for his backlash. After a few seconds, Alphys grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and handed it to Sans while pointing at the notes. 

The paper was littered with large, red x's as well as names next to the description of ingredients used for the fake soul. 

"E-each and every formula failed...u-until we found the perfect balance between each item! The soul you just saw was the very f-first success we've had since!" Alphys finished, the confidence that she had melted away little by little as the awkward silence arrived after her spiel. Alphys held her sweaty hands together as she waited for Sans to respond. 

Sans simply looked over the papers few times, shuffling between the notes and diagrams as he tried to make sense of the situation.

In all honesty, after his big fuck up with the machine, Sans was quite nervous to be messing with anything experimental at all. He had his own problems trying to keep the alters at bay, all while trying to send them back to their own universes.

You could say Sans didn't have the _stomach_ to process all of this. 

Sans sighed deeply as he handed Alphys the papers back, to which Alphys received them hesitantly. 

"alright."

"Alright?! I mean, y-yeah, um," Alphys coughed into her fist as she regained her composure. 

"it ain't got nothing to do with me really," Sans concluded, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and pivoted on his heel.

"just be careful when workin' with that thing, it really sucks the soul out of ya," Sans lazily saluted to the scientist before porting away. 

"B-bye!' Alphys then froze as she felt her chest swell with uncertainty. 

"..."

"Wait, what-?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *adds lipstick to lips, then adds eye liner*
> 
> 'Claiming to try and update every other Friday/Saturday'
> 
> *powders face* 
> 
> Doesn't update till months after
> 
> *Adds clown nose and wig*   
> 
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting yet again, this week has been rather rough for me since family drama and school assignments have been kicking my butt.  
> 
> 
> like my tag said, this book will be progressing SLOWLY mainly due with my own problems mentioned above. Thank you all for understanding!
> 
> Hope y'all are doing well out there, and stay safe plebs!


	3. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DISCONTINUING  
> READ ALL TO KNOW MORE

I decided to move this story onto my Quotev account since I'm WAYYY more active there. Plus I can use it easily between my computer and phone. 

If you want to read more about this book, I'll be posting more chapters there. 

However, on here, I plan to delete my account tomorrow. 

Here is the [Quotev account](https://www.quotev.com/sugarsalad/published)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what's Alphy's hiding behind the door? Why is Sans acting weird? find out next time on Dragon Ball-! 
> 
> jokes aside, I'm going to try to keep a consistent schedule of updating every other Friday/Saturday.


End file.
